Version History
Throughout the course of time, Supercell has introduced updates to Clash Royale that fix bugs, balance battles and/or introduce new Cards or features. __TOC__ Version 1.5.0 September Update (19/9/16) New Cards * New Rare Cards: The Mega Minion and the Ice Golem * New Legendary Cards: The Inferno Dragon and the Graveyard New Features * Players will be able to mute emotes * New Tournament mode: Challenge Mode * New Chests: Legendary & Epic Chests Card Balance *'Giant:' Damage decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Elixir cost decreased to 2 (from 3), effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), duration decreased by 2sec. *'Lumberjack:' Rage effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), Rage duration decreased by 2sec. *'Mirror:' Mirrors cards 1 level higher than its own level. *'Lightning:' Stuns targets for 0.5sec. *'The Log:' Knocks back all ground troops. *'Bomber:' Hitpoints decreased by 2%, Damage increased by 2%. Other Changes * Crown Chest Trophies now carry over * Special Arena Pack offers are now available in the Shop upon reaching a new Arena, only available once * Were available to buy x100 cards of the Mega Minion and the Ice Golem for 150 Gems after they were released for a certain period of time. * Changed result screen after battle, crowns now sit on a cushion * Clan icon changed Version 1.4.1 Minor Update (29/8/16) * Seasonal Trophy reset increased to 4000 (from 3000) Balance Changes (24/8/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Hit Speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec). *'Zap:' Stun Duration decreased to 0.5sec (from 1sec). *'Princess:' Area Damage radius decreased by 25%. *'Ice Wizard:' Hit Points decreased by 5%. *'Miner:' Deploy Time increased to 1sec (from 0.7sec), Hitpoints decreased by 6%. *'Baby Dragon:' Hit Speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.8sec). *'Dark Prince:' Damage increased by 7.5%. *'Bowler:' Elixir cost decreased to 5 (from 6), Hitpoints decreased by 7%, Damage decreased by 10%. *'Lumberjack:' Speed increased to Very Fast (from Fast), Hit Speed increased to 0.7sec (from 1.1sec), Damage decreased by 23%. *'The Log:' Cast time decreased by 66%, travel speed increased by 20%. *'Golem:' Hit and Death Damage increased by 5%, Hitpoints increased by 1% and Golemite Hit and Death Damage increased by 8%, Hitpoints increased by 3.2%. *'P.E.K.K.A:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawn Speed increased to 2.5sec (from 2.9sec). *'Archers:' Damage increased by 2%. *'Prince:' Damage increased by 2%. Minor Update (15/8/16) * Trophy infusion level increased to 2000 (from 1000) Tournament Size Changes (7/7/16) *'500 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 100 players (from 50) and Top 40 win a Tournament Chest (from 20). *'1,000 Gem Tournament: '''Capacity increased to 150 players (from 80) and Top 70 win a Tournament Chest (from 40). *'2,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 200 players (from 120) and Top 90 win a Tournament Chest (from 60). *'5,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 250 players (from 200). '''Other Changes' *Reduced the chest timers for 4-12 Card Tournament Chests - down to 3 hours (from 4). Minor Update (6/7/16) *Location on Tournaments fixed. Version 1.4.0 Tournaments Update (4/7/16) New Game Mode * Tournaments: unlocks at level 8. New Arena *'Frozen Peak': Unlocks at 2300 Trophies. 4 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Ice Spirit. *'New Epic Card:' Bowler. *'New Legendary Cards:' The Log and Lumberjack. Card Balance * [[Skeleton Army|'Skeleton Army']]: Skeleton count increased to 21 (from 20). * [[Goblin Barrel|'Goblin Barrel']]: Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4), Goblin deploy time increased to 1.2sec (from 1sec), removed impact damage. * [[Giant Skeleton|'Giant Skeleton']]: Damage increased by 20% (doesn’t affect Death Damage). * Dark Prince: Damage increased by 8%. * Bomber: Damage increased by 9%. * Wizard: Attack speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.7sec). * Inferno Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. * Elixir Collector: Now affected by slowing and speed up effects (Poison, Freeze, Zap, Rage, Ice Wizard). * Tombstone: Hitpoints increased by 9%. * Bomb Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. Other Changes * New tournament-related achievements. * The Legendary Arena channel features top players more often, like it used to. * TV Royale was moved over to the middle tab, replacing Training Camp. * Training Camp was moved to the Cards tab, next to your Battle Deck. * You can choose which Arena to fight in during Friendly Battles, up to and including the one you're in. * You can sort your Card Collection by Arena, Elixir cost, or rarity. * The last deck you used (not the one you have selected right now) shows in the Player Profile. * Some new icons were added, most notably the tab icons which now are more realistic and shiny. * The "Elixir overcharge" was removed, as it was too hidden, and cards no longer deselect when double Elixir time begins, plus many more bug fixes. Version 1.3.2 Balance Changes (21/6/16) Card Balance * Hog Rider: Damage decreased by 6%. * Prince: Damage increased by 9%. * P.E.K.K.A: Damage increased by 8%. * Goblin Barrel: Goblin spawn time decreased to 1sec (from 1.2sec). * X-Bow: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec), hitpoints increased by 18%. * Mortar: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec). * Furnace: Lifetime increased to 50sec (from 40sec). * Guards: Removed pushback effect when their shields break. * Witch: Damage increased by 17%. * Lava Hound: Damage increased by 28%. * Skeletons: Spawns 3 (from 4). * Cannon: Hitpoints decreased by 8%. * Tesla: Hitpoints increased by 8%. Balance Changes (18/5/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Duration decreased by 1 sec. *'Furnace:' Elixir cost decreased to 4 (from 5), hitpoints decreased by 14% and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 50 sec). *'Fire Spirits:' Area Damage radius increased by 25%. *'Guards:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 8%. *'Miner:' Hitpoints increased by 6%. *'Lava Hound:' Hitpoints increased by 3% and Lava Pups Hitpoints increased by 9%. *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 9%. *'Knight:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Bomber:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Tesla:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Skeletons:' (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons) Hitpoints and damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. Other Changes *Epic and Legendary Cards XP fixed. May Update (3/5/16) New Levels *'Legendary level cap:' 5 (from 6). *'Rare level cap:' 11 (from 10). *'Common level cap:' 13 (from 12). *'King level cap:' 13 (from 12). Rewards *'Gold:' Receive Gold for each win, even when your chest slots are full. *'Crown Chest:' Contains twice as much! *'Super Magical Chest:' Chance to drop doubled! *'Giant and Magical Chests:' Chance to drop increased! *'Donations/Requests:' Increases as you reach higher Arenas. *'Card Shop:' Legendary Cards can appear once you've reached the Legendary Arena (Arena 8). 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Fire Spirits. *'New Rare Card:' Furnace. *'New Epic Card:' Guards. *'New Legendary Cards:' Lava Hound, Miner and Sparky. Card Balance *'Mortar:' Deployment time increased to 5 sec (from 3 sec), damage decreased by 10%. *'Bomb Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 20%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 11%. *'Royal Giant:' Range increased by 1. *'Mirror:' Common and Rare Cards mirrored 1 level higher. *'Valkyrie:' Will be affected by pushback (e.g. when hit by Fireball). *'Mini P.E.K.K.A:' Will be affected by pushback. Other Changes *Reduced the amount of Epic Cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). *You can now live spectating Friendly Battles. *You can now view replays from any arena in TV Royale. The replays are separated into many channels, one for each arena *Gold cap increased to 1,000,000 (from 500,000). *Range values (all units and buildings) fixed. Looks like that their range was decreased by 0.5 but their effective range is the same. *Info screens for some cards changed. *The Card Shop interface has been changed. Now cards are placed on a wooden shelf, with a goblin on top holding a watch. The watch may be the "countdown" for the card change. Version 1.2.2 Balance Changes (23/3/16) Card Balance *'X-Bow:' Range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Tesla:' Hit speed decreased to 0.8 sec (from 0.7 sec) and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Cannon:' Lifetime decreased to 30 sec (from 40 sec). *'Princess:' Hitpoints decreased by 10%. *'Ice Wizard:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Dark Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Valkyrie:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 10%. *'Royal Giant:' Damage increased by 20%. *'Giant:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Rage:' Gives 40% movement and attack speed boost (from 35%), duration decreased by 20%. *'Poison:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Mirror:' Legendary Cards mirrored 1 level lower. *'Three Musketeers:' Cost decreased to 9 (from 10). *'Archers:' Quicker initial attack (like Spear Goblins). *'Balloon:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 5%. Minor Update (3/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.1 Clash Royale Global launch for iOS and Android Update (2/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.0 New Cards, New Arena and Multiple Battle Decks Update (29/2/16) 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Royal Giant. *'New Rare Card:' Three Musketeers. *'New Epic Cards:' Dark Prince, Poison.. *'New Rarity: ' New Arena, Chests & More *'Arena': Builder's Workshop (unlocks at 1700 Trophies, moving the Royal Arena to 2000). *'Chests': Giant Chest and Super Magical Chest. *'Deck Slots': Save multiple Battle Decks. Even More New Stuff *'Training Camp:' Opponents scale up to 3500 Trophies. *'Localization:' 14 new in-game languages (French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, Turkish, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic). *'(iOS) 3D Touch:' Gives quick card info. Balance & Other Changes *'Zap:' Now stuns target for 1 second, damage reduced by 6%. *'Giant Skeleton:' Hitpoints increased by 11%, bomb timer increased to 3 seconds (from 1 second). *'Tesla:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Effect falls off after 2 seconds, when affected troops leave the Rage area. *'Combat Mechanics:' Troops will be harder to distract. **Troops won't be pulled from their lane as easily by buildings; buildings will need to be positioned a bit closer. **Troops won't target and move towards units that attack them from far away. *'Card Donation': Rare Cards give 10 experience (from 5 experience). *'Replay Controls:' Show and hide replay controls by tapping the screen. *'Area Damage:' Troops and buildings that deal area damage won't stop their attack if their target dies during the attack animation. *'Mirror:' Fixed to correctly cost your previous card +1 Elixir. Version 1.1.0 Balance Changes (19/2/16) Card Balance *'Spells (Fireball, Arrows, Rocket, Zap, Lightning, Goblin Barrel impact):' Damage to Crown Towers' '''reduced by 20%. *'Tombstone:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds). *'Inferno Tower:' Hitpoints decreased by 6% and lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 45 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage increased by 11%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Skeletons (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons):' Hitpoints and damage increased by 11%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 3%. Global Softlaunch on Android (16/2/16) Available for Android in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. Chest Rewards & Card Balance (9/2/16) '''Card Balance' *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints increased by 3%. *'Valkyrie:' Attack speed increased to 1.5 seconds (from 1.6 seconds). *'Giant:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawns 4 Skeletons when destroyed (from 6 Skeletons). *'Mortar:' Lifetime increased to 30 seconds (from 20 seconds). *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.7 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage decreased by 25% and Elixir cost reduced to 4 (from 5 Elixir). *'Tesla:' Damage increased by 7%. *'X-Bow:' Deployment time increased to 5 seconds (from 3 seconds). *'Zap:' Damage increased by 6%. Other Changes *'Arena 3-7 Chests:' Now contain more cards and Gold, cost a few more Gems, but are overall better value! (changed on 2/5). Legendary Arena, Seasons and Tournament Rules Update (2/2/16) Legendary Arena & Seasons *Legendary Arena: Unlocks at 3000 Trophies. *Seasons: Every two weeks, players above 3000 Trophies will be reset to 3000 and all deducted Trophies will be awarded as Legend Trophies! Tournament Rules *Tournament Rules: Friendly Battles now use the all-new "Tournament Standard" level caps for truly fair-play matches! The level caps are: King & Crown Towers 8, Common Cards 8, Rares 6, Epics 3 and overtime lasts for 3 minutes. Have fun organizing your own tournaments! Card Balance *'Arrows:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Radius decreased to 3 (from 4), duration increases by 0.3 seconds per level (from 0.4 seconds). *'Wizard:' Damage decreased by 7%. *'Barbarians:' Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *'Bomber:' Attack speed increased to 1.9 seconds (from 2 seconds). *'Golem:' Hitpoints, damage and death damage increased by 43%. Golemite: Hitpoints, damage and death damage decreased by 43%. *'P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints decreased by 13%, cost decreased to 7 (from 8). *'X-Bow:' Hitpoints decreased by 15%, only targets ground (from air & ground). *'Inferno Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 45 seconds (from 60 seconds), re-targeting 50% slower. *'Cannon:' Cost decreased to 3 (from 6), range to 6 (from 7), lifetime to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds) and hitpoints decreased by 55%. *'Mortar:' Cost decreased to 4 (from 6), damage decreased by 40%, lifetime to 20 seconds (from 40 seconds) and range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Mirror': Level of mirrored Common Cards increased by 4 and mirrored Rare Cards by 2. *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.7 seconds (from 1.8 seconds). *'Barbarian Hut: ' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Elixir Collector: '''Production speed increased to 9.8 seconds (from 9.9 seconds). '''Other Changes' *'Battle Cost:' Removed the Gold cost for Battles and Friendly Battles. *'Chest Gold:' To keep the Gold economy intact and compensate for the free Battles, chests give slightly less Gold. *'Death Damage:' Balloon, Giant Skeleton and Golem death damage is now shown on their card info screens. *'Notifications:' Classier in-game notification pop-ups. *'Local Notifications:' New card request available, Crown Chest available and second Free Chest available notifications. *'Push Notifications:' New "A Clanmate's battle is now featured in TV Royale!" notification. *'Bugs:' Stuck Witches, iMessage issues and many more fixes. Version 1.0 Balance Changes Update (11/1/16) Card Balance *'Prince:' Health decreased by 4%. *'Goblin Barrel:' Goblin level decreased by 1. *'Witch:' Skeleton level decreased by 1. *'Mortar:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds. Other Changes *XP required to get from level 8 to 9 increased by 25%. *One new replay is published to TV Royale every hour. *Bug fixes. Global Softlaunch on iOS (4/1/16) Available for iOS in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. fr:Historique des versionsde:Spiel-Updates Category:Community